Luna Rae
Luna Rae is an overmind sinned with Pride created by Alex on Plagued on June 20th, 2011. Personality Held to high standards from birth, Luna was brought up in an environment that twisted her personality to respond appropriately. Approached randomly she would appear to be a very nice girl, with shy habits but a strong vigor about her. Her parents pushed her from birth to give her good manners, and a form about her that exuded near-royalty. Because of her gender however, and her bringing up, she was berated constantly when speaking out of turn or out of context to anything important. This drove her confidence down and soon built up into shyness that she has carried her entire life. Her words are selected carefully, and her voice often low and soft. Past the shyness, her personality is a conflict of many different natures. She has the capability to explode into anger at short notice, while at other times showing patience that would put an elder to shame. And while prone to anger, the emotion is hardly triggered as her ability to deceive those around her has become an invaluable tool, believing that tool to be of far greater use than pure anger. When she was turned, one particular trait shoved itself forward and has since proven itself a curse. She was proud to a fault. She believed herself capable of fending off any and all assaults, even against Reaver’s despite the likeliness of this happening, and their inherit strength compared to hers. And while she has never fought against one, nor ever plans to, she believes herself far more capable than the merely barbaric nature of the beasts. While this may seem irrelevant, Reaver’s are to be considered the top opponent in her mind. There was nothing stronger, nothing faster, and nothing more resilient to attack. History From birth till the raising of the dead, Luna was lavished plentiful as an only child, allowing her parents to drive their desire to raise a child all onto her. As a wealthy family this also meant plenty of gifts, and good tutoring in many skills. Her father was a typical busy business owner, his time spent with her was precious but very little, leaving her to idolize after her own mother. Her mother, Andria, was an image of beauty and perfection. Even her movements were graceful to a point of flawlessness. Something in Luna sparked at this, and she grew to act in a similar way. While her mother never fully pushed anything onto her daughter, she did help occasionally with a few little details. As time passed, Luna became attached to her mother in a different way than she had with her absentee father, whom was becoming increasingly absent as they became increasingly wealthy. Later he would argue that the money helped Luna become the women she was today, but disagreeing quickly Luna often shot back that money couldn’t replace her time she needed with her father. The majority of her childhood was filled with memories of her mother, but only occasionally her father. And while she never hated him, or disliked him for his loyalty to his worked, she had a deep need to spend time with him without the distracted of work. The lifestyle that Luna grew up with pushed her into a routine of laziness. Gifted with a butler from a young age, she soon used him as a tool to get her physical desires out of the way, excluding relationships. It soon came to the point where he would put himself close to her, knowing she would call soon to ask for her. He never truly despised this habit, as it gave him time to spend with Luna and to share what he knew with her, he wished her a better life where she weren’t so lazy. Though, unlike most spoiled children, Luna was never demanding or disrespectful. She was spoiled, and would ask for things, but never with ill intention or a rude manor about her. Which only helped her get what she wanted, as the niceness was unexpected. Also unlike other spoiled children, when something was out of her reach and she was refused it, she never threw a tantrum or went into a blinding rage at anyone even remotely related to the event. Instead she would find another way to obtain it, eventually giving her good skills as a manipulator. When the outbreak first started, her parents had the place under hired guard, with men everywhere trying to protect the estate from intrusion. And while this may have worked against just lesser’s, it wasn’t sufficient for the sneaky and deceptive Overmind’s, nor the brutish Reaver’s. Her housing was attacked one eventual day by a team, one Overmind, and one Reaver. Luna never found out exactly what happened. While in the confines of a safe room, the large door bolted to the wall was attacked repeatedly. The metal creaking and groaning under the pressure, and in short time the heavy steel door groaned a final tone before slowly being opened. On the other side remained her only option of survival. A deal with the devil. Category:Females Category:Overminds Category:Characters Category:Inactive